


No Accident

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When <i>this</i> happened, They were outraged. <i>He was bewitched</i>, They said. <i>It was an Accident.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rondracodrabble community; the prompt was Accident.

Constellations create a path for feather-light caresses, for worshiping lips, for wickedest of tongues, and he follows the path reverently. 

For years he had no true place in this world, assuming the roles They wanted of him instead of the one he wanted. Son. Slytherin. Heir. Death Eater. _Malfoy_. 

When _this_ happened, They were outraged. _He was bewitched_ , They said. _It was an Accident._

 _This_ is time and space and Heavens, and this is the role he wanted. This is where he wants to be, bedded between strong thighs and stars. 

This is no Accident.


End file.
